omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Pilgor
Character Synopsis Pilgor is the protagonist of the infamous Goat Simulator who is playable in every map. She is a god of chaos and sometimes even depicted as a demon who has come to punish humanity for their sins. She can be modded with mutators to modify her appearance and ability. Not much is known about Pilgor except she likes to cause rampage across the Goat Simulator universe. Character Statistics Tiering: 5-B, likely High 4-C Verse: 'Goat Simulator '''Name: '''Pilgor, The Goat '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''Unknown '''Classification: '''God of Chaos, Goat '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Biological Manipulation (Pilgor's main power stems from their ability to extend and bend their tongue for offense attacks), Non-Physical Interaction (Has damaged and even killed Non-Corporeal entities), Transformation (Mutators allow Pilgor to change forms and alternate between other types of goats), Gravity Manipulation (Anti-Gravity Goat allows Pilgor to alter the amount of gravity within their given perimeters, increase it's pressure or lightening it to achieve Flight), Creation, Existence Erasure (Builder Goat is able to create things through nothing, such as blocks and can even remove objects from reality through Block Removal), Broadway Force (Cheer Goat is capable of making peope forcibly making people cheer and dance. Deadgoa7 also can make people dance through Sound Manipulation), Light Manipulation (ExcaliGoat can shot a massive beam of blue light that vaporizes anything that contacts it), Magnetism Manipulation, Aura & Attack Reflection (Father Goat and Good Goat are capable of creating passive aura's that can either attract objects or passively repel objects that come close), Summoning (Goat Queen allows Pilgor to summon other Goats to aid her), Regeneration (Low-High; can regenerate from being bissected or only having half of her body), Transmutation (Hex Goat has the ability to turn humans into goats, sheep from MMO, and Mermaids from MMO. Toaster Goat can turn beings into bread upon licking them), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Inventory allows Pilgor to store items and other objects in a pocket space called "The Inventory"), Fire Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation (Magician can shoot flames from seemingly nowhere, which explodes on contact), Self Destruction (Microwave allows Pilgor to explode itself and everything around it, of which also can launch her in space), Blackhole Creation (Professor Goat is able to create singularies, which swallow up anything within it's event horizon), Stealth Mastery (Rouge can allow Pilgor to sneak through environments with stealth), Lightning Manipulation (Zeus can project thunder and manipulate it overall), Time Manipulation (Wheel Goat is able to stop time across the entire universe), Air Manipulation (Tornado Goat allows Pilgor to travel as and control air), ETC. 'Destructive Ability: Planet Level '(Pilgor is able to content with goats who have similar durability to itself and is capable of harming her), likely '''Large Star Level '(Capable of creating singularities and particle accelerations , of which are this level at minimum) '''Speed: Superhuman, likely Hypersonic+ '(Shown to be much faster than speeding vehicles. Capable of fighting other Goats, who can dodge effects such as Zeus, which shoots out lightning) 'Lifting Ability: Class 100 (can lift elephants, tanks, trucks and very large cars. Can also push rocks more than three times bigger than her.) Striking Ability: Planet Class, likely Large Star Class '(Able to harm other Goats who should be in the same league as her in durability and are able to harm her. Capable of creating singularities and particle accelerations) 'Durability: Planet Level '(Implied to be capable of surviving The Radar Beam , of which is capable of destroying Planets with a single blow), likely '''Large Star Level '(Completely unaffected by the singularities it creates when in Professor Goat form) 'Stamina: Extremely High '(Shown to be able to multitask whilst using draining abilities. Never shown to tire and in fact, does everything in a casual manner) 'Range: '''Standard melee range. At least tens of meters with tongue and mutator powers. '''Universal '''with Wheel Goat 'Intelligence: Varies 'on what mutator she has, her intelligence ranges to '''Average '''to '''Genius ' '''Weaknesses: '''Unable to swim. Mutators can counter or glitch each other if certain ones are equipped simultaneously. Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: '''Mutators, Power Pitcher, Jetpack, Guns, Mind Controller, many other weapons '''Extra Info: *A list of all Mutators that Pilgor can achieve *All items that Pilgor can have in combat Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Goat Simulator Category:Protagonist Category:Animals Category:Demons Category:Angels Category:Gods Category:Shapeshifters Category:Mammals Category:Monsters Category:Fish Category:Machines Category:Summoners Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Transformation Users Category:Creation Users Category:Existence Erasers Category:Gravity Users Category:Light Benders Category:Broadway Force Category:Magnetism Benders Category:Aura Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Regenerators Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Air Users Category:Time Benders Category:Stealth Masters Category:Invisibility Users Category:Blackhole Users Category:Fire Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Self-Destructors Category:Flight Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Sound Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4